<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>125 días. by Iller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098955">125 días.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iller/pseuds/Iller'>Iller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Diary/Journal, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Spanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iller/pseuds/Iller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima escribe un diario, dedicado completamente al hombre que ama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enamorarse de un hombre no había sido solamente erróneo sino también exhaustivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El reloj en la pared parecía acaparar el silencio de la habitación. Un cabello rubio revuelto se envolvía en una almohada tratando de sumergirse en descanso. <em> “Solo treinta minutos. Solame</em>nte treinta.” Luego de haber pasado la noche en vela intentando conciliar el sueño, había muy poca paciencia en su mente y peor en su cuerpo, que se encontraba pesado y entumecido. </p>
<p>La almohada pronto se posó encima de su cara, cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Por un segundo un pensamiento cruzó su mente. <em> “Tal vez, si dejase de respirar. ¿Doleria?, ¿Lo sentiria?, ¿Sería capaz de...?” </em>Sus muñecas atrajeron la almohada con más presión hasta que empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a sofocarse. </p>
<p><br/>Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta lograron que la presión de la almohada cesase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hey, Tsuki—su madre llamó desde el pasillo. Al no obtener respuesta llamo otra vez—La cena está servida, ¿aun trabajas en tu proyecto de ciencias?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su proyecto de ciencias, que había entregado ya hace tres días. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en su cama sin prestar mucha más atención a su madre. No le apetecía dar mas detalles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tu cena estará en el microondas, hijo—su voz se fue suavizando, seguramente resignada. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hacía tres meses desde que lo inevitable había ocurrido. Tsukishima tenía tres meses encerrado en su propio mundo, ni siquiera aquellos que hacía llamar amigos cercanos comprendía que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Simplemente había despertado un día y había hecho click, que todo aquello por lo cual estaba feliz, triste o ansioso se había fusionado y lo había consumido en un pozo bañado en oscuridad. </p>
<p>Hacía tres meses que las comidas que consumía se habían convertido en un trabajo tedioso de completar, los estudios era lo único que lograba llevarlo fuera de todo ese tumulto de emociones que se cargaba. </p>
<p>Hacía tres meses que habían cambiado al entrenador del equipo de volleyball. Hacía tres meses que se había quedado con la boca seca y el cuerpo helado. Kuroo Tetsurou, el nombre de su nuevo entrenador. Aquel nombre que con solo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus manos empezaban a sudar. En su mente solamente podía ver la cara de ese hombre y pensar como había arruinado su vida sin ni siquiera saberlo </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su primera impresión de él había sido que se veía muy joven y tenía una actitud muy reservada a pesar de luego haber demostrado ser estricto en las prácticas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hacía dos años que Tsukishima había decidido poner un cien por cien en voleibol. Había descubierto que había cierta diversión en ello y al final del dia, ganar la partida realmente no le sentaba mal. Este ya era su tercer año en la secundaria y las cosas no habían cambiado en gran manera hasta que su entrenador había sido sustituido por aquella persona que no lograba salir de su cabeza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En un último intento por finalmente descansar, Tsukishima puso sus audífonos encima de su cabeza y se sumergió en el sonido del bajo de cierta canción, que había estado sonando en su MP3 las últimas dos semanas. Había algo acerca de esa canción que se sentía físico, cuando las notas caían él sentía como su corazón se escrutaba y se volvía débil. Algo casi mágico, una sensación que se había vuelto una droga para él. A pesar de que aquello que sentía no ayudaba en su salud emocional. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su mano viajó a su pecho mientras el bajo retumbaba hasta en el último rincón de su cabeza. Un puño cerrado yacía encima de su pecho y otro en su frente casi queriendo detener las lágrimas que peligraban con salir. La verdad ni él entendía que sucedía, siempre había sido él tipo de persona que mantiene su temperamento y su genio neutro, haciéndolo ver como alguien preparado y calmado. <em> “Hazlo contar.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recito unas cuantas frases de la canción mientras la pesadez de sus ojos finalmente le llevaban a un sueño liviano. La cara de su entrenador pronto se vino a su mente, haciendo que una corriente helada pasara por su espalda. Sus ojos parecían irreales, Tsukishima parecía no entender como un color tan magnífico podía ser parte de una persona común y corriente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de sacarlo de su mente, pero parecía imposible. No tenía descanso ni en la soledad de su habitación. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El primer mes había sido una tortura estratosférica. No había comido del todo bien y su horario de sueño había sido un desastre. El último mes antes del actual había sido la transición luego de la negación; finalmente hace dos semanas había llegado al último nivel; aceptación. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo último había sido aceptar lo inevitable, se había enamorado perdidamente de su entrenador. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La semana había llegado a su fin, la última clase era Inglés III. Tsukishima había terminado sus deberes a tiempo y se disponía a simplemente a garabatear en su libreta de notas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No olviden leer el capítulo cuatro de su libro de ejercicios—la suave voz de su profesora sonó casi como el sonido de un violín.—Recuerden, tienen un sistemático de vocabulario el lunes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inglés III era una clase avanzada que exigía cierto nivel de excelencia y esfuerzo. Era impartida completamente en inglés. Una mujer extranjera cerca a sus treinta con una cara agraciada y voz melosa era quien impartía la clase. Se mostraba en su manera de enseñar que realmente le apasionaba su trabajo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La campana aviso el final de la jornada de clases, que deliberadamente puso a todos aquellos alumnos tortuosos de buen humor. Los viernes usualmente tenían práctica de voleibol por dos horas después de clases. Todos aquellos que formaban parte del equipo iban a reunirse para revisar el horario de la próxima semana y seguramente hablar sobre los juegos de práctica que se acercaban, finalmente terminaban la noche con prácticas intensivas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Rutina.” </em> No solamente eso, Tsukishima iba a encontrarse otra vez con su entrenador. A quien por el momento no le  apetecía ver. Con sus audífonos colocados en su cuello se dirigió al gimnasio para cambiarse y formar parte de su <em> rutina </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tsukishima.—la voz de su profesora lo detuvo antes de salir a las afueras del edificio—Me alegra encontrarte, se acerca el mural de primavera. El mes donde todos tienen la oportunidad de publicar sus proyectos y ganar el derecho a calificación extra sin necesidad de examen. He estado leyendo tus escritos, pareces un candidato perfecto para formar parte del mural. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La cara de la mujer se iluminó en una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, Tsukishima no encontraba ningún tipo de interés en dejar sus escritos ser parte del proyecto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo tendré en mente.—fue lo único que dijo, finalmente su profesora dejó mostrar una media sonrisa igual de agradable que la anterior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si decides participar, siempre puedes dejar tu proyecto conmigo. Escoges el tema que quieres, y desde ahora tienes un mes para entregarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de una pequeña despedida finalmente se dirigió al gimnasio.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>-Tsuki-la voz de Yamaguchi llamó su atención desde una esquina del vestuario. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se despojaron de sus ropas y se cambiaron rápidamente a sus uniformes de entrenamiento, ya faltaban pocos minutos para empezar el susodicho “mantra de calentamiento”. Era una charla de aproximadamente treinta segundos que el entrenador Kuroo se disponía a recitar antes de cada entrenamiento. Tsukishima lo sabía porque había contado cuántas veces salía de su boca la palabra sangre y venas, unas ocho veces la primera vez que lo recitó, y ahora las repetía cerca de once veces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muy bien, hagan un círculo—la voz del entrenador resonó en el gimnasio—Como podrán ver, falta una semana para nuestro próximo campamento de práctica </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su mano se desplazaba por la pequeña pizarra de tiza con rapidez, garabateando fechas y nombres de los equipos que serían sus adversarios. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Serán cuatro días completos en Tokyo, ocupamos permisos de sus padres. Esta vez, por favor, quiero permisos tangibles—su mirada se clavó en Nishinoya—No tomaré un <em> “mi hermana dijo que está bien” </em>por permiso esta vez, no dispongo de tiempo para que se me acuse de secuestro, ¿entendido?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Si señor!—la mano de Nishinoya se fue en saludo a lo alto mientras un ligero rubor se mostraba en sus mejillas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Ja!, me debes dinero. Te dije que lo recordaría—Tanaka extendió la mano a Asahi con voz demandante. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No apuestas hasta que salgan del gimnasio—les reto Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unos cinco minutos más de charla acerca de los equipos contra los cuales se enfrentarían y el entrenador les dio la señal para que empezaran a calentar con tres vuelta alrededor de la cancha. </p>
<p>Tsukishima trotaba a paso lento y asegurado. Cada vez que pasaba cerca del entrenador su mirada fallaba en fijarse en otra cosa que no fuese su estupida cara o sus brazos, sus piernas, su torso… en <em> él </em>. </p>
<p>Su corazón se estrujaba al verlo, quería acallar esos sentimientos, enterrarlos en una caja de metal con tres cerrojos y una maldición de esas que desatarían siete plagas en la tierra si se invocan. </p>
<p>Luego de calentar y practicar unos cuantos tres vs tres, el entrenador estaba listo para enviarlos a casa. Todos trabajaban en equipo para limpiar el gimnasio. Kageyama y Suga recogían los balones mientras Tanaka y Daichi bajaban la net. Tsukishima termino de colocar los asientos en su sitio, ya listo para cambiarse e ir a casa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tsukishima, ¿tienes un minuto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por un segundo su sangre se sintió completamente congelada en sus venas. Tsukishima rodó en sus talones y dirigió su mirada al hombre que se encontraba en el arco del closet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Calma. Respira.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es una plática privada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Respira.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones dejó salir un sonido bastante cercano a un “mhmm” y se encaminó al vestuario para poder encontrar un locker lo suficiente mente grande y encerrarse ahí para calmarse. </p>
<p>Con “es una platica privada” seguro se refería a Yamaguchi. Quien obviamente acompañaba a Tsukishima hasta el infierno si se presentaba la ocasión. Esta ocasión tendría que ir solo a ese infierno. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué tal van las prácticas de tus bloqueos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su garganta se encontraba algo seca por la práctica o por el hecho de que estaba hablando con su entrenador a solas. </p>
<p>Cada gesto que lograba hacer con su cara o sus manos parecía ser en slow motion y se quedaba grabado en las pupilas de Tsukishima. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro?—su voz parecía avisar que sabía algo que Tsukishima no sabía o tal vez no quería aceptar—Porque he notado un cambio en tu técnica desde hace un tiempo. No necesariamente un cambio que necesitabas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa era seguramente la manera más sutil y amable que podía encontrar para decir “<em> tus bloqueos son una mierda desde hace un tiempo.” </em>No había podido concentrarse por el mismo problema de antes, y el hecho que la causa de su problema era quién se lo recordaba le parecía irónico casi cómico. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Exámenes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eres un estudiante avanzado, y no necesariamente por esfuerzo. Me cuesta aceptar que un estudiante que siempre ha estado en cuadros de honor tenga problemas en voleibol tan de repente. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Usted.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No. Siempre me sucede esto cuando el año está a punto de terminar. Cuando se acercan los finales</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una sonrisa se presentó en su cara, una sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo que no veía necesario decir. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien, no te estreses demasiado por los finales. Todos tus profesores hablan maravillas de ti, aparte de eso. Falta cerca de un mes ara los exámenes finales—Kuroo posó su mano en el hombro del chico dándole unas cuantas palmadas. . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima mantuvo su cabeza alta mientras una sensación caliente se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el centro de su abdomen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Los juegos de práctica en Tokyo te ayudarán a liberar algo de estrés—su voz trato de tranquilizarle—Come bien, y no olvides los estiramientos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de lo que parecieron años, su mano dejó el hombro del chico y pasó a estar en su bolsillo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La boca de su estómago se sentía caliente y podría jurar que habían cientos de pequeños dinosaurios correteando en su estómago. Un sentimiento bastante incómodo que experimentaba cuando estaba a solas con el entrenador o cuando simplemente le veía hacer algo fuera de lo común, con eso se refería a cualquier cosa que no fuese respirar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima se despidió rápidamente, algo desesperado por dejar el lugar y coger un respiro para intentar al menos calmar su corazón. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em> ¿Por qué?, me pregunto cada vez que te veo.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hubiese sido tan fácil dejarlo quieto.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Si  no hubieses bajado mi guardia de un golpe, tal vez nunca habría sabido qué tan doloroso puede ser…  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Verte de lejos, de cerca, mientras te enteras, mientras te distraes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ayer traías una americana roja, me imaginé que olor dejarías cuando te la quitarás. Sería tuyo, traería tu nombre en él. Cómo traes tu nombre en mi.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why? I wonder myself every time I catch the sight of you  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It would've been easier to let it be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> If you hadn’t broken my defenses down, I wouldn’t have ever known just how painful it is to… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To catch a sight of you from afar, while you realize, while you get distracted. Yesterday, you were wearing a jacket, I tried to imagine your scent kept on it. Yours and yours only, it would’ve had your name written all over it in bold letters, the same way it is imprinted on my body.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de unos cuantos borradores más Tsukishima decidió no prestar mucha más atención a los gritos de desesperación de su corazón. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Tal vez, en otra vida, en otro lugar donde tengas mi edad en una gran ciudad…—</em>dijo en un susurro. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si bien escribir relatos o poemas había sido un hobby suyo cuando era un niño, no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo hasta hace poco, cuando se había encontrado atrapado entre la espada y la pared al enamorarse de su entrenador. Lentamente se había abrumado en un río de sentimientos que parecían nunca parar de crecer, su escapatoria había sido escribir. Si no podía encontrar un contenedor más grande para almacenarlos, o parar la corriente, iba a intentar hasta aquello que ya le parecía niñería. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pantalla de su celular se iluminó con la fotografía de Yamaguchi. Tomo tres segundos para contestarle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tsukki.—yamaguchi parecía preguntarse si realmente había cogido la llamada—¿Estás en casa?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien! Estaba preocupado, pensé que no te encontraría. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos—su voz sonaba como si tal estuviese trotando hasta ahi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima miro al reloj colgando en su pared <em> 8:55pm </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No crees que es un poco tarde?</p>
<p><br/>—Si, tienes razón—había algo en la voz de Yamaguchi que no le parecía normal—No me quedaré por mucho tiempo, solo cinco minutos. Hay algo un debo decirte. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oigan, no le tomen mucho sentido a algunas inconsistencias en las fechas. (Perdón) ¡gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>